


Sleepy Sammy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can’t Forget You [8]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sleepy Sammy

The following day at school had been interesting. True to high school fashion, word spread fast that you and Sam were now online buddies. You’d answered your friends questions with vague answers, which only half appeased them.

Things seemed to get more strained as time went between your ‘friends’ and yourself. You and Sam chatted for a bit online every night. It was weird, and you were reluctant to put too much faith in him just yet.

By Thanksgiving, you’d finally given him your number, and were texting him most of the day. Which Dean liked to tease you about like there was no tomorrow.

You were laying sideways on your bed, head hanging off, when Dean walked in. “How in the _hell _are you comfortable?” He asked, tilting his head sideways.

“I just am?” You chuckled before sitting up. “What’s up?”

“Well, seeing as your dad is a dick and took off, and well…the two of us doing Thanksgiving alone would suck…” He started. “That, and I’m _kinda _expected at my parent’s house- you’re welcome to tag along.” Dean smiled.

Smiling, you shrugged. “Well, it’s that or left overs.” You agreed. “Besides, if I want, I can always walk home.”

He grinned. “Good. We’ll head over there about two tomorrow. Maybe catch the game for a bit.”

“I _hate _football.”

“You’ll live. Put up with it for your _boyfriend_.” He smirked, rushing out before you could get up and hit him.

* * *

* * *

The second you walked into the Winchester’s front door, Mary had you in a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you, sweetie.” She smiled.

“Mary? You’re, uh, stronger than you look.” You chuckled, getting her to loosen up.

“Sorry.” She chuckled. “Dean, John and Sam are in the living room with snacks.”

Dean kissed her on the cheek and made his way around the two of you. “Don’t have _too _much fun with my mom.” He teased you.

You stuck your tongue out at him, even though he couldn’t see. Mary laughed. “Come on, you can help me out in the kitchen.”

“Hate to break it to you, Mary- Dean’s the one who does the cooking. _Not _me.”

* * *

Sitting around the table later, you wanted to get home, and hide. Mary had tried to teach you to cook, and when you’d managed to get away from her, you were with the guys. John and Sam were into the game, and Dean kept teasing you.

They were all laughing and enjoying their meal while you ate quietly. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to socialize with them, you just felt like you were coming down with something.

Dean looked over and gave you a small smile. “You doin’ okay, kid?” He was next to you, so his voice was quiet.

You gave him a small smile. “Yeah, just feel a bit off.”

He looked somewhat worried. “Need to head home?”

“I think I might. Sorry, guys. I’m just not feeling that great.” You said as you got up. “What I ate was really good, Mary. Thanks for having me.”

Mary gave you a sweet smile. “I’ll send some home with Dean for you.” You nodded your thanks and made your way to the front door.

You were down the walkway when you heard the door open and close. Figuring it was Dean, you turned to tell him to get back inside. “_Sam_?”

“I figured I’d walk you home.” He gave you a nervous smile, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t live _that _far. I don’t want you to miss Thanksgiving with your family.”

“It’s fine. Come on, let’s get you home.”

The two of you walked in silence for a bit, which wasn’t that awkward for once. You were about a block from your house before you spoke up. “Thanks for walking with me, even though you didn’t have to.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine. Gives us time to talk as opposed to text.”

“Oh, you mean you don’t like our texting at all hours of the day?” You nudged him slightly.

* * *

Dean came in later that evening to find Sam stretched out on the couch. Leaning over the back, he shook him. “Sam! Sammy!”

“What?” He yawned.

“_Why _are you sleeping on the couch?”

Sam sat up, stretching. “We got back and she ran up stairs, moments later I heard her throwing up. I’ve been trying to keep her comfortable. I guess I fell asleep.”

Smiling, he shook his head. “Get home.”

Laying back down, he faced the back of the couch. “Nope. Not going anywhere. I’m staying right here tonight.”


End file.
